


Father and Son

by orphan_account



Series: House Telcontar Moments [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Aragorn comforts his son, Eldarion trying to be grown up, Gen, Nightmare, lots of cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8552611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ten year old Eldarion has a nightmare, but tries to be the tough guy in front of his father.





	

Eldarion sat up in his bed, breathing heavily. It had just been a bad dream, that was all. And it shouldn't have happened, he was ten now, old enough to be a man, already looking after his sisters. He should not have bad dreams.

But someone had heard, because his door started to open. It was his father. Aragorn walked over to his son, not saying a word. His feet made no noise, for years of being a Ranger and stalking prey had clearly made it a habit. Eldarion watched as his father sat down on the bed beside him.

"I am sorry for waking you, Ada." Eldarion started, trying to be tough, but the quiver in his voice made it clear to Aragorn that his son was clearly still a little bit scared. "It was nothing." Eldarion said, "I am old enough for a dream not to bother me." He tried to seem unshaken by a simple dream, but somehow did not manage it.

Aragorn smiled. He put his arms around his son and held Eldarion close before replying. "Eldarion, you are my son. You may be old enough for dreams not to bother you, but I still care about you. You do not need to tell me what happened in your dream, but if you need someone to talk to, I will always be here for you. But for now, sleep ion nin."

Eldarion closed his eyes, but quickly opened them again. "Ada, I want to always help you. No matter what happens, I promise to always be the one you can count on." He stared up at his father, a hopeful smile on his young face, happy but sleepy at the same time. 

"You already do. You help so much with your sisters, and without your help I would have no idea who to turn to. Now sleep Eldarion, and perhaps you will dream of your homeland, son of the elves." Aragorn watched as his son's eyes closed once again, and his head fell back against the pillow. Arwen would claim that their on looked her him, and he would say that Eldarion looked like her, but it was moments like these, moments when their son was their son, and he was special no matter who he looked like. But, Aragorn still knew he was right, and that his son took after his beautiful wife. And that was the truth, even if Arwen was to disagree, in his mind, he was always right.

Before he drifted off to sleep, Eldarion thought that maybe bad dreams weren't so bad after all. Especially, he realized if he fell asleep to his father's arms around him. And also, he should probably tell his father when he had bad dreams, for their was nothing like falling asleep in his father's arms.

As he turned away, Aragorn heard a faint sigh from his son's lips that sounded slightly like "Gondor". A smile crossed his face as he began the walk back to his own room where Arwen waited. But he was too tired himself, and Aragorn's last thought before falling into sleep was that he hoped falling asleep in the middle of the hallway could be excused, and that the guard would not think that the king asleep in the corridor was too strange.


End file.
